Was It Good For You?
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: Summary. YURI


**Summary: Sonya's feeling a bit stressed out and needs Mileena's help to calm her down.**

Sonya had gotten a phone call from her soon to be ex-boyfriend Johnny Cage.

"Hey babe, it's me pick up. Pick up! I'm gonna be late coming home again, I'm sorry." While Johnny got off the phone Sonya heard a woman's voice in the background

"Your girlfriend is a moron." Sonya slammed the phone on the receiver.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She kicks the table down in anger.

"Sonya."

"WHAT!?" Sonya yelled then calmed down when she realized it was Mileena with a towel wrapped around her.

"What is it, Mileena?"

"I'm done taking a shower. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Johnny's just being a fuckin' douche is all. Everything is fine."

"I can leave if you want me to."

"No No, I just-I just need to take a shower." Sonya had ran the hot water and got in. the hot water was barely calming her down, she closed her eyes and began to have fantasies about Mileena. Hot fantasies.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she thought still fantasying about Mileena.

"She is pretty hot, but I shouldn't think that?" She bit her lips while thinking of Mileena. She could picture Mileena nude still wet from the shower she took, the water running down her skin to her cunt. Mileena smiled and stuck her finger inside her cunt fingering herself.

"I bet its wet just like the rest of her." She thought. "Shit what's happening to me?"

"_Sonya._" She heard Mileena giggle. "_Do you want my finger inside you_?" she said in a lustful tone.

"Ah yes!" Mileena walked over to her touching her sensitive pussy.

"_Yeah you like that don't you baby_?" she whispered in Sonya's ear.

"Ah yeah baby!" Mileena stuck one finger inside Sonya but in real life, Sonya was fingering herself.

"_Do you like my fingers inside you Sonya_?"

"Oh yes Mileena! Ah shit, give me more baby! Oh!"

"_Ah yes, I'm gonna enjoy making you cum._"

"Please do it, please! Make me cum Mileena, do it!"

"_Okay you asked for it_." Mileena picked up the pace and fingered her some more driving Sonya crazy.

"Ah that's it right there! Ah fuck yeah!" Sonya shouted fingering herself some more.

"_Cum for me_." Mileena whispered. Sonya squirted her woman juice out her body feeling full and satisfied.

"Ah shit." Sonya got out the shower, drying herself off. She wrapped herself in her robe not bothering to put her hair back in a ponytail. Sonya stepped in the room Mileena was in with a sexy smile on her face.

"Well well some's in a good mood."

"Yeah I decided and I'm not gonna let Johnny get to me."

"That's a good start."

"Yeah." Sonya had realized that Mileena had a normal mouth like Kitana's, all red and thick looking.

"Mileena, you didn't tell me you had a normal mouth. It makes you look human." Mileena turned her head in shock.

"I didn't offend you, did I?"

"No its just, no one's ever told me I took human before."

"Well you do, you look very pretty."

"Thanks Sonya." Sonya gave Mileena a sexy dirty look.

"So Sonya, what did Johnny do exactly to make you mad?"

"He's being a cheating dick as usual."

"Who's he seeing?"

"Probably his ex-wife, he just divorced the woman and now he's back with her. She's such a whore and he's such a tool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't ever get a boyfriend Mileena. They're Reese's pieces of shit."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said. Sonya had kept her eyes on Mileena before leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips. Mileena pulled back in shock.

"Sonya, I don't think we should-"

"No please I need you." She said and pulled Mileena back to the kiss. Sonya had her lips against Mileena's, they exchanged saliva's to each other's mouth. Things started to get really dirty then. Sonya pulled back licking Mileena's lips.

"Your lips taste so good." She whispered rubbing Mileena' cunt.

"Ah!"

"You like that, don't you?" she whispered as she inserted her middle finger inside her pussy.

"You're so wet and tight aren't you. Would you like some more?" She whispers and licks her earlobe.

"Ah please…give me more…" Mileena whispered.

"That's a good girl, how's about we get these robes off, huh?" Sonya removed their robes and she lays Mileena down. Sonya caressed and licks Mileena's neck then down to her boobs and favors them with her tongue sucking and licking on her nipples.

"Ah shit! Ah!" she licked and sucked Mileena's sensual nipples making Mileena's chest go up and her toes curl. Sonya knew she was making Mileena aroused. Sonya kissed to her stomach then she went to her soaked pussy.

"I knew you were wet." She whispered and dives her tongue deep in her pussy making Mileena howl in pleasure. "Oh fuck!" Mileena grabbed Sonya's hair pulling her deep in her pussy. Sonya kept licking and sucking on Mileena's cunt making her hips buck at her. She started to French kiss her pussy then making sure Mileena was enjoying every moment of it. "Ah Shit! Ah Sonya, your gonna make me cum!" Mileena cries.

"Cum for me then." She orders and stuck her middle finger inside her. Mileena gasped as Sonya done that.

"Damn you're so tight, Mileena!" Sonya shouts and fingers her more and more making Mileena wine and gasped and moan while Sonya was still fingering her savagely.

"Ah shit! Ah fuck yeah! Yes Yes Yes! Ah fuck baby finger me good! Ah!" Sonya could sense Mileena wanting to cum and replaced her finger with her tongue so Mileena could pray her juices on Sonya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mileena shouts and rest on the bed.

"Was it good for you?" Sonya asked.


End file.
